Surprise!
by BFire92
Summary: Roxanne has a surprise for Megamind. He has no idea what it is, but apparently he is not allowed to wear his common clothes. What is the surprise? Where are they going? Read and find out!


**Surprise**

"I just wish she'd told me where we're going!" Megamind said, picking at his AC/DC t-shirt. God dammit, why had the only one left been _grey? _It should have been black! But at the one AC/DC concert he had been to, all of the black ones had disappeared like jelly beans in a kindergarten.

"_Wear something normal, _she said. _T-shirt and jeans, _she said!" He tried to mimic Roxanne's voice while moving his hand like a mouth. "What is she up to? What has she planned?"

Minion stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Date night for Megamind and Roxanne meant movie night for him. Finally an opportunity to decide what to watch! The remote was all his! Tonight: Finding Nemo and Shark Tale.

"Well _I _think they suit you! It's about time some of those band shirts got used! And I'm sure Miss Ritchi has come up with something very special for you to do!" He threw a handful of the popcorn into his tank. Megamind frowned and kept picking at the jeans and shirt. It felt strange not to wear the normal lightning bolt suit, but kind of relieving to have some air around him. Almost like his radiation pajamas.

"I don't like having secrets kept from me, Minion. I prefer being the one holding them!"

"Maybe it's good for you not to know what's going on for once, sir?" said Minion as he sat down on the leather couch with a smug smile. He had to admit it; Megamind's attempt to figure out what Roxanne had planned had amused him all day.

"Ready to go?" Roxanne's voice filled the once so evil lair. Megamind turned around and his face shifted from annoyed to happy like a puppy in about half a second.

"He's ready, Miss Ritchi!" Minion answered while throwing another handful of popcorn into his bowl.

"I don't know," said Megamind, still picking at the jeans. "Why can't I wear my new hero suit instead?"

"I have my reasons. Good job on picking out the clothes, Minion!" Roxanne gave the fish a big smile.

"Thank you, Miss Ritchi. I tried my best!"

Megamind mumbled, pouting his lip. "It would have been better with some latex and spikes."

"What'd you say, honey?"

"Nothing. So, where are we going?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I told you, it's a surprise! If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, get in the car." She pushed her blue boyfriend against the at-the-moment-not-so-invisible car. But as Megamind opened the door to the driver's seat, Roxanne coughed and he looked up.

"You aren't driving tonight!"

"What? Am I not even allowed to drive my own car?" He looked at her with his big green eyes. He was losing more and more control over this evening, and he hated it!

"Well, you aren't supposed to know where we're going, now, are you? You can drive on the way back. Now, give me the keys." Roxanne had a hand on her hip and a devilish smile across her face. She liked being in charge. Slowly, and not at all willingly, Megamind handed her the keys and went around to the passenger's side. Minion looked up from the TV where Finding Nemo had just begun.

"Have a good time at the…" he said, almost finishing the sentence before Roxanne gave him a shut-up-before-you-say-anything look. Megamind's mouth dropped down.

"Wait! Minion too knows where we are going? Minion knows and I don't!"

"Get into the car, Megs," Roxanne ordered while rolling her eyes. "See you later, Minion!"

Minion waved goodbye before returning to the TV and his popcorn. God, how he loved movies about fish in 3D!

"A concert?" asked Megamind as he climbed out the invisible car. It had been a four hour drive; long enough for him to get even more frustrated about not knowing where they were going.

"A _rock _concert!" said Roxanne and took his hand in her, leading him to the entrance.

"Who's playing?"

"A lot of new bands! It's called _The Rockers of Tomorrow_!"

Roxanne dug into one of her pockets and got out the tickets as they got in line.

"So, they are all ama-toors?" Megamind tried to overlook all of the glaring teens and old rockers. No matter how normal you dress, having an oversized head and blue skin still attracts attention.

"Hardly! Minion and I had a look at them on YouTube, and they're all really good! They're trying to get discovered and get a contract."

"Well, I guess I'll trust your sense of judgment, Roxanne."

"You should." Roxanne gave a man their tickets and they went into the concert area. It was filled with people. The amount of whispering made Megamind wish he had brought the dehydrator.

"So, if Minion helped you all along, why didn't he come with us?"

Roxanne smiled up at him. Even though he still tried to hide it, she knew he was exited. His eyes were sparkling and a smile was slowly growing on his face. Score!

"He thought he'd give us some alone time, considering it's our first concert together. But I had to promise we'd take him next time. Come on; let's get closer to the stage!"

As the wall of humans got to thick to fight through, Roxanne stopped and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good spot?"

"Great spot!" he replied. They were so close to the stage that he could see every string on the guitars. Megamind had a look around the crowd. He had to admit it, he loved rock concerts! Back in the lair, it was a box filled with band t-shirts, one from every concert. In his time of evil, which had ended no more than four months ago, he had never tried to crash a rock concert. The closest thing he'd come to that was a smoke bomb during an Enrique Iglesias performance. The singer had lost his voice for a whole month and refused ever to set his foot in Metro City again. Not a big loss, according to Megamind.

"You're enjoying yourself." Roxanne bumped his side with her elbow. Megamind rolled his eyes and smiled widely.

"OK, fine! I am!" He put his arm around her waist.

"But of course, I could be in hell, and it would still be enjoyable if you were there too." One of his eyebrows rose and he made a fake flirting smile. Roxanne laughed.

"That's sweet, Megs! I'm glad you are having a good time." She gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

Suddenly everyone raised their hands and screamed in excitement. The audience was welcoming the first band. The lead singer grabbed the microphone and yelled:

"ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?"

The crowd cheered and Roxanne and Megamind joined in.

"WELL THEN, LET'S GET THIS SHOW STAAARTEEED!"

Roxanne had a look up at her boyfriend. His eyes were glowing and he could no longer hide his huge grin. Seeing him so exited made her even happier. This was going to be the best date ever, and she had it all planned.

After an unknown amount of fist bumps and the third and final extra number, the show was over. People started to walk slowly back to the exit, talking about how amazing the concert had been. Megamind had his hands on Roxanne's hips while smiling from ear to ear.

"You were right! Those bands really were great!" He moved his hands and captured her in a warm hug.

"I told you so!" Roxanne said while hugging back. When they finished, she once again grabbed him by the hand and dragged him with her. Megamind wrinkled his forehead.

"Um, Roxanne, the exit is _that_ way," he said confused as they began walking towards the edge of the stage.

"I know. But it's only in your lair that exit means exiting."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" The area was being cleared of people as Roxanne and Megamind moved against the stream.

"You didn't really think the concert was the surprise did you?"

"It isn't?"

"Nope, the surprise is backstage waiting for us!"

He's face went totally blank.

"B-Backstage?"

"I-still-cannot-believe-it!" Megamind said, still grinning. They were almost back at Metro City, but the alien still had his body filled with happy hormones. He dragged the T-shirt out to have a look down at it. For once he was happy the AC/DC shirt was grey.

"How did you know they were there?"

Roxanne smiled back at him. Truly, she had scored in the _guess what will make your boyfriend happy as a child in a candy store_ game.

"Oh, I just used my nosy reporter skills. Apparently they know someone playing at the concert and they wanted to come and see them perform."

"But how did you manage to arrange a meeting?"

"Just in case you didn't know, you _are_ famous. They already knew who you were. It was easy, really." Roxanne leaned back in the passenger's seat with a smug smile.

"Can you imagine? AC/DC knows who I am!" Megamind looked back down at his signed T-shirt.

"Look at the road when you drive, Megs!" she reminded him when the car got into the wrong file.

"Woops! Thank god we're invisible!"

"So, you liked your surprise?" They were back at the lair, the car parked on its usual space. A couple of Brainbots came flying to welcome them.

"I _loved _my surprise!" said Megamind as he grabbed a wrench one of the brain bots had brought and threw it away.

"Then I guess you'll be more cooperative next time?" Her arms slid up to his neck and she looked him in the happy, green eyes.

"I _promise_ I will!"

She smiled, closed the space between them and gave him a kiss that truly didn't last long enough.

"Good night then," she said, patted his chest and began walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Long blue fingers closed around her upper arm and Roxanne turned. Megamind looked her in the eyes, his own shifting from side to side as he focused on both of hers.

"You could sleep in the bed."

Yes, Megamind had actually bought himself a bed. Or, well, he had bought _her _a bed. No, he had bought _them_ a bed. A place to sleep when she stayed the night. And to be honest, she had been hoping he would ask. It was two in the morning and she really didn't want to drive the news van back home at this time.

"OK, thanks."

He smiled and led her up to the bedroom.

The room had become more like a bedroom. A closet filled with leather, latex and nails had been carried up and a blue bed sheet and bed curtains made the place much more comfy than the first time she had seen it. In the beginning, it was just a bed with a mattress and a duvet. But as the room had become more like a bedroom, it had also become more like the Lair. There were metal and boxes on the floor and even some notes hanging from the ceiling.

"Making yourself at home in here, are you?" Roxanne said as she stepped over an invention.

"Well…yes…" The blue skin on Megamind's cheeks turned slightly purple. He got the point.

"Been meaning to clean…" he started, but Roxanne cut him off with a laugh.

"No you haven't. And there's no need to. It reflects who you are. Messy and strange."

He smiled at her as they finally reached the side of the bed.

"You really liked the surprise?" she double checked.

"I truly did! This is the best T-shirt ever!" he said and took a new look down at it.

"Mm…" said Roxanne, gazing at the shirt and slightly biting the nail on her thumb as if she was thinking.

"What?"

"Well, I actually do prefer you without."

Megamind cocked his head.

"Without? You mean in my leather and latex suit?"

Roxanne looked back at his eyes, again with an evil little smirk.

"No…"

Twenty seconds later, the signed AC/DC T-shirt lay on the floor.

* * *

**There! This one should be clear of grammar mistakes thanks to nineteennintytwo, who was so nice to beta it ^^ **

**I got the idea from For Hopeless Romantics by Spiderweb Sky. (S)he wrote somewhere that Megamind was wearing a signed AC/DC t-shirt! And I thought "So he DOES own anything but leather and latex!" and of course it should be t-shirts from bands!**

**So- I started to think. And thinking can lead you down strange roads! First- what do Minion do whenever Megamind and Roxanne is out together? Maybe he watch Finding Nemo? Maybe he does the dishes. And second- if Megamind ever was to wear a T-shirt... How the H does he get in ON? Does he step into it like a skirt? Because that big head of his really is BIG!**

**Just some strange thoughts from a stange girl.**


End file.
